Caught
by Mysterious wonderland
Summary: Thrid story of the KaitoxLen series. Rin is onto Kaito and Len but how will Kaito react. KaitoxLen LenxKaito with a bit of MikuxKaito
1. Fine weather

This is the third story of the KaitoxLen series. I hate to be a pest but **please read the other two stories first before this one. **

Warning: contains Yaoi

**I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters used in this. All rights go to their owners.**

The weather was wet and cold. Kaito Shion was waiting by the bus stop with no umbrella. "Kaito!" Len Kagamine came running holding an umbrella that was too big for him. He ran up to Kaito and gave him the umbrella. Kaito thanked him and took it but held it high enough so they both could stand under it. Len blushed slightly. He loved Kaito. He loved everything about him. His generosity and kindness. He always but other people before himself which was good but sometimes, Len wished he would worry about himself a little as well.

"Beautiful weather!" Kaito sarcastically said. Len nodded.  
"Yep, the sun is shining; the birds are singing…IN SPAIN!" Len replied with. Kaito chuckled. Kaito loved Len's sense of humour but also loved how fragile he was. He found it adorable when he blushed and hated to see him cry. It was a weak point. Kaito pulled Len into a hug.  
"God, you're freezing Len!" Len blushed but then sadly sighed.

"Kaito, Rin's onto us!" Kaito immediately pulled back. He shook his head.  
"Len, **you** need to tell her everything." Len looked up at Kaito. He was confused.  
"What do you mean?" Kaito gave the umbrella for Len to hold.  
"I mean you have to tell her everything. You have to tell her what we did; you also have to tell her that we are seeing each other." Len was still confused.  
"Why can't we both tell her?" Kaito sighed.  
"Because she isn't my sister. I have already told Kaiko. Len, listen, I love you so much but until you tell her..." Kaito let go of Len's hand.  
"...We can't be together." Len began to cry. He loved Kaito and didn't want him to go. There was a flash of lightning in the black sky.

"KAITO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Kaito just kept walking however. Len burst into so many tears that he had to run off in the opposite direction. And so he ran. He splashed many puddles. He got to a zebra crossing and ran across it without looking at the approaching car. The car kept beeping its horn but it couldn't stop and Len was petrified to the spot but then strong arms grabbed hold of his shoulder and pushed him out of the way. There was a crash on the ground as Len hit his head of the curve. Len looked up to see his hero. It was Kaito. He had a worried expression on his face. He immediately hugged Len. Len was trembling like crazy. "Here, have this!" Kaito took his coat off and put it over Len as if it was a blanket. He then scooped Len up and carried him.

_'He's so warm!' _Len thought. He knelt against Kaito's chest and fell asleep. Kaito smiled and kissed his for head.

When Kaito got back, he was able to put Len on the now very bare and white coach. Kaito watched Len as he slept. His chest rising upwards then back down again. Kaito thought he looked adorable.


	2. Caught in the act

"H-how did I get here?" Len slowly opened his eyes. He sat upright and saw that his clothes were hanging over the radiator. "Huh?" He then noticed that he was in Kaito's blue dressing gown. "K-Kaito?" Kaito looked over from the kitchen. He had an ice-cream spoon in his mouth. "Hmm, yes Len?" Kaito walked over to Len. Len looked into Kaito's blue eyes. He blushed. "Err, what happene-" Len was cut off by Kaito's lips. He jumped up when Kaito pushed Len back a bit and climbed onto him. "I am sorry. I told Rin everything. She said she won't say a word." Len blushed but didn't believe that Rin wouldn't tell anybody. Rin, Miku and Luka where gossip spreaders. They would spread rumours around and spread gossip aswell. Kaito kissed Len more passionately but was stopped in his tracks when Rin, Miku, Luka and every other Vocaloid, Utaloid, Pitchloid (AND OTHER ONES AS I GET INTRODUCED TO NEW CATAGORIES EVERY SINGLE DAY!) entered the house with Rin in the middle with a camera. Len passed out from embarrassment (I dunno how it is possible but it is now :D) and Kaito was fuming. "WHAT THE HELL RIN! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T SAY A WORD!" Rin giggled childishly.  
"You don't know me at all! I always want some gossip!" Kaito was annoyed. Miku then stepped forward. "Kaito, I love you! Leave Len for me!" Kaito gave Miku an agitated glare. "Is this some kind of joke?" Miku shook her head. Her pigtails flying everywhere.  
"Nope. I really do!" Kaito stood up.  
"Sorry Miku but I love Len! And I will never leave him for you!" Miku gasped.  
"But I can give you children!"  
"I don't want children."  
"You can have sex with me."  
"Guys can have sex too."  
"But I am female."  
"But I am gay!" Miku gave up trying. One way or another, she was going to get Kaito. Miku stomped out of the room. Everybody else followed her immediately. Leaving Kaito and Len alone again.

I hope I am getting better at this. Don't just credit me, credit my best friend aswell. She writes these too. 


End file.
